


Rulan

by erza_xiao_long



Series: Rulan [1]
Category: Mulan (1998), RWBY
Genre: Adventure, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Marshal arts, Romance, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erza_xiao_long/pseuds/erza_xiao_long
Summary: A brimming daring Adventure of the honour, courage of a young girl named Mulan (Yang Xiao Long) that goes on a quest to be true to her own heart.As clever as she is beautiful Mulan is determined to prove herself by courageously taking her father's place in the Imperial Armey. Aided by her outrageously funny drunken Uncle Qrow. Yang’s quest will lead her to a climactic battle atop the imperial palace, where her family's honour, the fate of the Emperor and the future of all of china hang in the balance!





	Rulan

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone,
> 
> This is my second work, RWBY is one of my favourite’s Anime’s and Mulan is my favourite Disney movie so I wanted to combine their storeys.
> 
> Let's put a creative spin on it, to create something awesome!
> 
> As I transcend into my creative mind, this story is progressing into something better as it goes along. Be ready to see an emotional rollercoaster of awesomeness.
> 
> And if you are wondering no one has any aura or semblance in this but Blake and rest of the Faunus are Faunus, So hope you enjoy. Also I started this one so I could have a small break from my Raddin story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gathering of dark forcers meeting to plot devious and mischievous things.

Extended Summary :-  
The Huns, who are led by the ruthless Shan Yu (Cinder Fall), invade Han China by breaching the Great Wall to rescue their leader Salem from jail. The Chinese emperor (Ozpin) and the rulers of China (Ghira Belladonna, Jacques Schnee, Cherry Adel, Yoski Scarlatina) orders their most respected general to mobilization, with conscription notices requiring one man from each family to join the Chinese army. When Fa Mulan (Yang Xiao Long) hears that her elderly father Fa Zhou (Taiyang Xiao Long), the only man in their family that could join at the time and an army veteran, is once more to go to war, she becomes anxious and apprehensive due to his weakening health. Yang being determined to prove herself and wanting to protect her father courageously takes his old armour, disguises herself as a man so that she can enlist instead of her sickly parent. Going on a brimming adventure of honour courage and to be true to her heart. The rest of her family quickly learns of her departure, and Yang's younger half-sister prays to the family ancestors for them to watch over her sister until she's old enough to join her in battle knowing a war like this will take years to end secretly training with Yang's mother. Her mother Raven sends word to her brother Qrow that Yang has taken her father's armour taking his place in the war against the Huns ordering him to protect Yang as a former Captain of the army. Reporting to the training camp to prepare for the battle to come, luckily enough Yang is able to pass as a man but with difficulties due to the size of her assets. But as clever as she is beautiful her military skills are initially lacking. Qrow in disguise provides clumsy guidance to Yang on how to behave like a man under the influence of alcohol. Under the command of Captain Li Shang (Pyrrha Nikos) the first and only female warrior allowed in the army because of certain circumstances in her family. Yang and her fellow recruits Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po (Fox Alistair, Yatsuhashi Daichi, Sun Wukong, Neptune Vasilias) gradually become trained warriors but have a hard time since their first meeting was disastrous. With spending so much time with Pyrrha in training over the course of time Yang starts developing feeling for her. Nora one of the new recruits also a woman in disguise becomes good friends with Yang, picking up on her feelings for their commander she tries to help also making fun of her at times. Being proud of his niece's determination and willpower Qrow stops drinking, desiring to see Yang succeed and wanting to help prove woman can fight just well as men can but still keeping her secret of being a woman. But Phrrha's adviser/lieutenant Chi-Fu (Jaune Arc) ends up saying they’re not ready and probably won't ever be ready. So Qrow being Qrow creates a fake order from Pyrrha's father, General Li (Parker Nikos), ordering Pyrrha to follow the main imperial army into the mountains. The reinforcements set out, but arrive at a burnt-out encampment and discover that General Nikos and his troops have been massacred by the Huns. As the reinforcements solemnly leave the mountains to catch up with the Huns before they get to Salem, traveling and fight several battles with the Huns but one day they are ambushed by the Huns and find out that they have already broken Salem out of her prison, but Yang cleverly uses a cannon to cause an avalanche, which buries most of the invaders. An enraged Salem slashes her in the chest, and her deception is revealed when the wound is bandaged. Instead of executing Yang as the law requires, Pyrrha spares her life, but nonetheless expels her from the army. Yang is left to follow alone as the recruits depart for the imperial city to report the news of the Huns' destruction. However, it is discovered that most of the Hun warriors, including Salem and her generals, have survived the avalanche, and Yang catches sight of them as they make their way to the city, intent on taking over all the empire by killing its leaders exacting her revenge.  
At the imperial city, Yang is unable to convince Pyrrha about Salem and that most of her forces have survived. The Huns attack the castle killing most of the citizens and capturing the emperor and his four miner emperors including their families also seizing the palace. With Yang's help Fox, Yatsuhashi, Sun, Neptune, Nora, Ren pose as concubines, to distract the guards that are left at the doors where Salem is preparing to execute the emperors, and their families. With the help of Pyrrha, they manage to rescue everyone killing most of the Salem's guards and dealing a fatal blow to Salem but Salem Generals come in the nick of time to grab Salem and flee with their forces. With everyone working together Pyrrha prevents Salem from assassinating the Emperor, Yang lures the Hun second in commandCinder onto the roof, where she engages her in single combat. Meanwhile, acting on Yang's instructions and signal, Qrow fires a large skyrocket at Cinder. The rocket strikes and propels her into the fireworks launching tower, where everyone thinks she dies in the resulting explosion but she ends up rescued by her two subordinates before the explosion fleeing with the rest of the Huns. Yang is praised by the Emperor and his four minor Emperors in addition to what's left of the inhabitants of the city assembled, who bow to her in an unprecedented honour. While she accepts the crest of the Emperor and one of Cinder's sword as gifts of her accomplishment of making the Huns flee and save all of China. Yang is offered to become the emperor’s advisor, but she politely declines his offer to be his advisor and asks to permanently be part of the army knowing that Salem and her forces will be back with larger numbers. The emperor agrees to Yang's proclaims but Yang asks to return to her family for a time telling them of her accomplishments and her decision of staying in the army. Yang returns home and presents these gifts to her father, who is overjoyed to have Yang back safely for the time been. Having become enamoured with Yang, Pyrrha soon arrives under the pretext of returning her helmet, but accepts the family's invitation to stay for dinner starting a relationship. Qrow also returns getting praised for helping Yang come home safe but also gets yelled at by Raven for allowing her to be permanently positioned in the army. When Ruby finds that Yang has returned after two years of training and battling jumps into her sisters arms asking if she can join in the next war.

Chaptor 1

Narrator: “A long, long time ago in ancient China there was a war that divided China in two. One of the forces was the Faunas, a race of humans that are little different from your everyday citizen and the other force was the ordinary humans. This all happened when a small meteorite crashed into China leaking a toxic gas some centuries ago causing half of the population to developdifferent animal traits from having cat ears to having a lizards tail.With this happening to half the people and not understanding what was going on withthe emperor at the time, being scared out of his mind of what was happing to half his people he ordered his men to slaughter all the humans that have turned in to these Faunas. With no other choice but to defend themselves if they wanted to live on starting the chaotic war between them. After centuries of war a group of people that was a neutral party in the war with the group being led by a man named Ozpin and his wife Salem was starting to get sick and tired of the people not wanting to understand the Faunas. So to put an end to the war they gathered up both humans and Faunas that also wanted peaceand understanding creating a third force in the war. After ten years of gathering more followers and battling the ones who still had hatred for one another the third forcebeing led by Ozpin and Salem was successful in bringingpeace between the Faunas and humans. After their hard work both Faunas kind and human kind voted for Ozpin to become the emperor with Salem becoming the empress. Although after three years of ruling Ozpin came up with an idea to choose two representatives from the Faunas and two from the humans so they could rule at Ozpin's side as equals to prevent another war from braking out with tensions getting high between both species which successfully quelled the tension. But with the years of ruling Salem became power mad and did not like her husband’s decision so she secretly gathered up her loyalists and planned to kill the four extra rulers. However before she could fulfil her plan, Ozpin finds out and stops her but in the aftermath of the battle between Ozpin's and Salem's forces their four children were killed. With Salem finding out that her kids were killed in the battle she attacked Ozpin but because he still loved her he could not bring himself to kill her with him having no choice but lock up his wife and throw away the key but some of Salem's forces got away. Now ten years after throwing his wife in prison, Salem forces that got away that night have finally come up with a big enough army to break her out, as well as get their revenge which is led by her most trusted ally Cinder fall and Salem other lieutenants. In the deeps of a dark forest on the opposite side of the Great Wall of China lies a camp full of the most, darkest and evil of men as well as woman circling a massive campfire sharpening their weapons. While the leader of the despicable bunch Cinder Fall and her two disciples Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black was in her huge tent waiting for the other leaders of the Hun to join them so they could plan out their first attack on the great wall and how they would locate and break Salem their leader out of jail now that they have the man power to do so. Mercury started tapping on the Cinder’s table getting bored of doing nothing for over an hour waiting for their allies. Emerald's anger started flaring up do to her boyfriends annoying tapping until she exploded.

Emerald: "Mercury! Will you stop that it's getting on my nerves!"

Mercury: "Stop what?"

Emerald: "That god forsaking tapping you’re doing with your hands."

Mercury: "Oh you mean this tapping."

Mercury just tapped faster and louder enjoying that he was making his girlfriend rage out. Happy now that he found something to do while waiting for the others to arrive. But his fun didn't last long when Emerald got out of her chair with the rage of wild animal protecting their young grabbing his fingers.

Emerald: "If you don't stop it right now I'll cut off your fingers and shove them where the sun doesn't shine got it!"

Mercury then looked in to his girlfriend’s crimson red eyes realising she's been totally serous knowing how Emerald can be he immediately apologies. 

Mercury: "Okay ok sorry I won't do it again now will you let me go."

Soon as Mercury said that Emerald let go of her boyfriend’s fingers causing him to fall out of his chair with a thud. 

Mercury: "Ow! I said I was sorry and promised to stop there was no need for that was there."

Cinder answered for her.

Cinder: "You deserved that annoying brat."

Emerald: "See even Cinder thinks you're a pain in the ass." 

Mercury stayed silent while making his way back up to his chair until another hour went by.

Mercury: "So what's with this long ass waiting around for Cinder anyway? We have the manpower now; we don't need the help from the other commanders to get your friend out of prison so why don't we just charge the walls and get it done instead of waiting around for them to show up?"

Emerald looked at Mercury and started laughing at him.

Emerald: "Ha ha-ha!" 

Mercury: "Hey what's up with the laughing?"

Emerald: "Wait you’re serious." 

Mercury: "Yeah I'm serious with the man power we've got we can take the wall, then break Salem out of prison and we could even take down the empire no problem."

Emerald shook her head side to side holding the bridge of her nose. 

Emerald: "Are you that bored that you've become more of an idiot? We can't take the wall with the numbers we have now alone we need everyone here to take the great wall."

Mercury: "And why's that? It's just a wall."

Emerald: "Oh god I can't believe I'm even going out with you. Are you that much of an idiot or do you just not listen when it come to the important meetings."

Mercury: "I'm no idiot and I do kind of listen most of the time."

Emerald: "Then what was our last meeting about?"

Mercury: "Erm I think it was about erm something about the plan to attack the wall."

Emerald: "Your wrong we never had a meeting about the wall yet that's what we’re meeting the other commanders today for and the last meeting was about what supplies we will need for the attack."

Mercury: "Ok ok I never listen to those meeting I get bored when I'm not fighting or you're not around that why you and Cinder are the brains of the group and I do as Cinder commands."

Emerald: "Why thanks, but it's obvious that you're not the brains of the group."

Emerald said blushing while Mercury got up to get closer to her forgetting that Cinder was in the room for a minute leaning over to kiss Emerald. Realising what Mercury was doing she gave him a stern look saying that it's not the time for this making Mercury remember that Cinder is still in the room.

Mercury: "Oh yeah so erm, why is it impossible to attack the great wall with the numbers we have now?"

Emerald: "Are you really that much of an idiot my dumb munchkin you can't figure that out for yourself?"

Mercury: "Erm just tell me, you know it's going to take me awhile for me to figure what it is."

Emerald: "Oh alright, as you asked so nicely. Well ever since the first emperor ordered the great wall of China to be built and ever since it was finished none of China's enemies have ever breached the great wall." 

Mercury: "So why are we even trying this if you're saying it's impossible to get over the wall." 

Emerald: “So too to breach the wall will need a good plan and every single one of us to do it you got it now?”

Cinder's temper got the best of her with their bickering and the constant waiting for comrades to show so she snapped at both of them. 

Cinder: "Would you two be quiet for once! So, I can enjoy the peace and quiet before the others arrive to ruin it with their constant nonsense and there boasting about their compliments." 

Both Emerald and Mercury stood up straight, scared out of the minds with sweat coming down their faces. 

Emerald/Mercury: "Yes Cinder!”

But just as Cinder was just about to relax now that her two subordinates was silenced by her, the other commanders barged into the commanders tent unannounced disturbing her but hid her rage of them keeping her waiting for them to show there presents for so long.

Cinder: "What took you three so long to get here and who's this guy in the mask?!"

Watts: "Oh this his Adam Taurus leader of the white fang he's the reason why we took so long."

Cinder: "So what's the leader of the white fang doing here in primarily human camp instead of fighting to kill all the humans so you the Faunus can rule all of China?"

Adam stares at Cinder sizing her up deciding if he should tell her or not. But Cinder got impatient with her short fuse.

Cinder: "Well".

With the look Cinder was giving him he saw something in her eyes that he liked so Adam decided to tell her why he's here.

Adam: "I'm here for one reason and one reason only."

Cinder was on the edge of exploding with anticipation. She’s had to wait for the others to show up and now she has to deal with the white fang as well.

Cinder: "And that is!"

Soon as Adam started to speak he spoke with so much venom and rage.

Adam: "I'm here to get revenge on the Belladonna's for abandoning the cause to free the Faunus from discrimination and kill all humans. But instead he got in to bed with them and forged an alliance that's why I'm here to assist you so I can get my hands on them!" 

Cinder smiled with delight but before she could reply Arthur Watts interfered.

Arthur Watts: "Ha, you forget to mention that you was engaged to marry Blake but her father had to void the wedding since she a princess now and the law says you have to be equal states to marry."

Then Tyrian Callows, the craziest of the group, spoke up before Cinder could speak to Adam again.

Tyrian Callows: "I heard that Blake slapped you across the face because you started to change into the person you've become now."

Adam raged out at Tyrian.

Adam: "And what type of person have I become?"

Tyrian smiled super crazily on top of laughing, sounding and looking like a mad man. 

Tyrian: "Haaahaaahaaaaahaaaaaaa ha!"

Adam just stood angrily awaiting for a reply. 

Tyrian: "A murderer enjoying the kill that's why Ghira and Kali kicked you out of the peaceful origination known as the white fang but after you left they disbanded the group altogether so you gathered all the Faunus that felt the same way as you did creating a more brutal white fang."

Adam looked pissed off but knew he was right so he calmed down and smiled.

Adam: "Ha ha ha I guest a murderer can tell if someone else is a murderer by just looking ha?"

Tyrian: "Ha ha ha ha ha that's correct I can smell the blood on your blade and the scent of death that surrounds you."

Cinder exploded with rage.

Cinder: "Enough with this babbling! Let’s come up with a plan to breach the great wall with our combined forces."

Everyone sat down preparing the maps and strategy boards.

Arthur Watts: "For a start we should use the cover of night to better hide our numbers from the scouts on the walls."

Cinder: "That’s obvious moron, what else?" 

Arthur gave Cinder a death glare but decided to stay quiet do to Cinder being stronger them himself. 

Emerald remembered something thing Cinder said when they first met.

Emerald: "What about the secret entrance they use for their allies to get in safely?"

Hazel Rainart, the big muscle of the group, spoke up for the first time in a super deep voice.

Hazel Rainart: "It's a good plan kid but it will require a big distraction to pull off."

Mercury being bored out of his mind with all the strategy talk, started talking without thinking of what he was saying. 

Mercury: "What about we use our best stealth warriors to scale the wall with rope take down the scouts keeping them busy, while they are doing that some of us could open the back entrance to let rest of the army though as quickly as possible so they don't know our exact number of warriors we have." 

Cinder and Emerald looked totally shocked of what came out of their comrades mouth with it actually been a good idea.

Adam: "Why do you both look so surprised that your own man came up with a descent idea?"

Emerald snapped out of her shocked state of mind and looked at everyone at the meeting.

Emerald: "Cause, my numskull, bumbling oaf of a boyfriend is an idiot who doesn't know how to use his head, only knowing how to act on instinct (which makes him good for rough love making)."

Arthur Watts: "Then it seems we have our plan of action."

Mercury also snapped out of is boredom funk.

Mercury: "Err what plan is that? I wasn't paying attention."

Everyone in the room understood what Emerald was getting at.

Arthur Watts: "Are you serious you're the one that came up with the plan?!"

Mercury totally surprised wasn't sure what to say.

Mercury: "Are..... you.... sure, I'm the one who came up with this plan that I know nothing of?"

Realising he was of some help he moved to a free space In the background and started acting like a buffoon celebrating that he's the one that came up with the plan to get passed the great wall. 

Adam: "Oh I see where you’re coming from, I'm so sorry he's such an idiot you must have a hard time with him."

Emerald: "Yeah he can be a pain but he can be useful when it counts."

Arthur Watts couldn't stand it anymore.

Arthur Watts: "Cinder you're crazy if you think this idiot could be any help to us. It seems you have no eye for talent unlike the rest of us."

Cinder snapped out of her shocked state of mind and started to boil with rage.

Cinder: "Mercury."

Mercury: "Yes mam."

Without Cinder even saying a single word of what to do, Mercury pulled out a knife and within a split of a second, he was behind Watts with the knife to his throat. With Watts being scared out of his mind he actually wet himself in the company of everyone that was watching whilst also being pleased impressed with Mercury's skills and speed. 

Arthur Watts: "Alright I was wrong about your eye for talent now tell your pet to put the knife down or I'll shove it down his throat."

Mercury looked up to Cinder awaiting orders. Then she nodded to him saying it was fine to let go now he'd learned his lesson. With Cinder smiling with delight.

Cinder: "Just don't insult me again or you'll regret it."

Mercury made his way back over to Cinder's side.

Arthur Watts: "If you try that again I'll kill you were you stand."

Hazel Rainart: "Before you start acting all big and mighty Watts, you should make sure not to piss yourself next time."

Everyone in the tent and just outside in hearing distance started laughing while Watts walked off all embarrassed getting a change of clothes.  
Adam got curious of what the plan was after they got over the wall.

Adam: "So what's your plan as soon as we're over the wall?"

Cinder: "We're going to rescue our leader from the lowest level of China's most secure prison then after when our Queen is free we are going to kill everyone that gets in our way to exact our revenge on the Emperor." 

Adam: "How do you plan on getting your Queen free from the most secure prison in all of China while fighting the Emperor's armies?"

Hazel Rainart: "We have a small group of some of our best warriors stationed as guards at the prison so while we take care of their pathetic army they'll rescue Salem for us."

Adam smiled.

Adam: "That's perfect, you really want to rescue, wait you never said what this person's name is."

Cinder: Her name is Salem and she's my Wife so if any of you get in the way of her rescue I'll kill you without a second thought and so will Hazel, Tyrian or any of her loyalist got it?" 

Adam saw the murderous intent in Cider's eyes if he tried to betray him and he has never ever seen this amount of blood lust in anyone's eye before which started to make him really scared out of his mind immediately replying. 

Adam: "Yes you don't have to worry about me getting in the way as long as we have the same goal to kill the Emperor."

Adam bowed in respect for being the first person to intimidate him in his life. With that over with Cinder and the rest got serious ordering their troops to prepare for war.

Cinder: "That's enough fun and explaining let's get on with the preparations to rescue are leader so we can destroy all of china."

So everyone did as Cinder said and moved out.

Narrator: “Far, far away from the evil scheming group of evil men and women in the darkest corner of China lies the most secure prison in all of China. In the lowest level of this prison lies Salem, the most dangerous enemy of China. Somehow Salem can sense the blood lust of her lover and comrades having finally gathered a massive army to break her out so she can exact her revenge on her ex - the emperor. 

Salem: "Haaa haaaa haaa it's finally time for chaos to rain over all of China once again!"

In a peaceful village of.........

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading you are all great and I hoped you all enjoyed.  
Any and all comments are well come also any advice you could give me to help me improve my writing skills would be appreciated thanks. 
> 
> Also so you all know this is a ruff draft and down the line I'll be adding more to this chapter I just was taking so long getting this out I decide to put it up to see how you all like it so far.


End file.
